1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory element and a method of driving the same, which are suitable to be used in a nonvolatile memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DRAM of high-speed operation and high density has been used widely as a random access memory in an information apparatus such as a computer.
However, the DRAM is a volatile memory in which information disappears when the power is shut off, and it is necessary to perform a refreshing operation frequently, specifically, to perform an operation in which information (data) written therein is read, again amplified, and rewritten.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a nonvolatile memory in which information does not disappear even when the power is shut off.
A semiconductor flash memory has been put into practical use as a nonvolatile memory.
Further, other than the above, a nonvolatile device such as an FeRAM (ferroelectric memory) and MRAM (magnetic memory element), for example, has been proposed as a nonvolatile device that includes a nonvolatile memory (refer to Non-patent reference 1).
[Non-patent reference 1] Nikkei electronics, 2001. 2. 12 issue (pp. 164 to 171)